The Bat,The Robin,and The Wolverine
by Strangely Original
Summary: Immortality. Many have searched for it,few have obtained it. James Logan Howlett has learned a lot in his young age and happiness aint one of them. He views his Immortal state as a curse. When all hope seems lost and he has lost his way, a knight in shining armor comes in the form of an unlikely animal. Gotham has the Batman and a Robin, but how will it take a Wolverine?
1. Prolouge

So tell me what is your name?

You took my money I assume you already know who I am.

...Okay then,Tell me why are you here?

I need to get some stuff off of my chest

Isnt that the point of Therapy? Well by all means go your job and what you do be a good place to start off?

Oh,you wouldnt be interested in listening to that

Well why not? Isnt what this is for? To tell me your innerthoughts and what to make of them?

Come on Doc,cut the the one getting the pay check

And your the one in the chair ready to tell a complete stranger about his whole Begin.

*sigh*

Well I guess it cant be helped,I can get around not talking about what I do anyway...

"I'm the best at what I do,and what I do isnt very nice."


	2. Enter: The Wolverine

_**Authors Note: Hey guys and welcome to the first official instalment to the Bat,The Robin,and The Wolverine *gets out cake and party hats* sorry that it has taken so long,although for future excuses I might add that I am still in school and sometimes it screws up my whole schedule. Anyway since this is the first installment in the story I have to say somethings if you dont mind *clears throat* As you all know by now (If you have read the summary at least and know some stuff about other comic books) this story is about a young Wolverine living in the DC universe. He has yet to reach adulthood yet in the beginning of the story,but I promise by the end of it he will be an adult. I will do my best to stay true to the character as a whole but realize things are going to be different as he is only a child at the moment. In most of his movies or comics they never really focus on what happens after he finds out that he is a mutant and before he becomes the X-Men member we all know and love. Reviews would be amazing as I enjoy reading them and knowing that people took the time to read my story out of their busy lives always gets me pumped for the next chapter. Also if you have an idea or suggestion for the next chapter,for characters,etc. I am always free for as always,thanks for reading**_

_Immortality will take a toll on anyone. Drives a Person insane. But where insanity comes I find comfort. Means I'm still somewhat Human. My story starts like everyone elses. A road. A rocky one at that,with a missing map that eluded me for most of my life. But everyone finds it eventually. And have to make a choice at the crosswalks._

I walk down the side of the highway with my thumb stuck out towards the cars whizzing by me. One by One they ignore me and keep driving. Pfft. Typical. The thing about people is that they are all the same. Predictable. You know exactly how someone is going to react before they do it due to their circumstances and what they have done in the past. Only stupid people cant see whats right infront of them and I aint stupid. So why am I hitchiking again? I dont completely know either. Maybe a bub will suprise me and give me a ride.I doubt it. I hear as my footsteps crackle in the snow that I am trudging through and each step I feel colder. It dont help that I am barely wearing anything at all due to the circumstances of the last town I left. The cold Alberta winter climate pierced my skin like a cold knife. I lower my thumb and stuff my hands into my pockets, hoping that eventually something would come and give me some type of refuge. I look up to see a wolf on the otherside of the road,walking aimlessly like I am. Like a puppy who was seperated from its pack. It looks up at me and we stare into each others eye intesnly. Neither of us move for a moment until he breaks the stare by continuing to walk. As do I. I walk about a half mile before I realize that if I dont find somewhere warm to be than I will be sleeping outside for the night. And around these parks you dont want to be outside at night,alone. Just then,as if god was sending me a sign to keep going, I see the shimmering light from a small building about 100 kilometers away from me. I take a deep breath hustle over there as quickly as I possibly can before bustin' through the door,shiverin and wet fromt he rain that began to fall while I was out there. I get cold stares from the people within the pub as I walk in,some dumbfounded that I am here alone at this hour. I take a seat at the bar and take out 10 bucks. "Give me a beer." I say to the bartender who gives me a strange look."I dont know where you think you are little man but this here is a pub and we dont sell drinks to-" He stops dead in his sentance when I take out a 20 and slap it on the table. He says nothing else but goes to make the drink. I feel the eyes of others staring at me from behind and in no time I feel movement. A big fella takes a seat besides me. I can smell the alchohol on him,it stings my nostrils with the abundance of it. The noise and bustling within the place restores itself tp be like it was before I came due to the guy not saying anything for a long while. The bartender slides my drink to me and I take a deep sip of it. Even with a beer in my face I practically smell when the guy opens his mouth."So what is a kid like you doin here?" He asked me with this ignorant grin."Who you callin kid,bub?" I told him,tryin to sound as tough and annoyed as possible so that he leaves me alone. He smiles and grabs me by my arm."Look here kid. I dont know where you come from but around here you pay someone older than you some respect. Especially in this bar. You pay some respect to me." He told me with a serious look on his face. Not this crap again. I had seen this kind of thing before. These kind of people before.'I'm going to be a jerk. Why? Because I can!' like it was straight out of a movie or something. I am seriously not in the mood for this kind of crap. I dont look at him at all and take a nice long sip of my drink."If you wanna keep that hand I advise you take it off of me." I hear him laugh so hard that the whole place goes dead silent. "You and what army?" I smirk before reaching up and grabbing his wrist. I twist it and get up in a burst of motion and clench my fist. I feel as the bone slices through my skin to reveal themselves to everyone within the pub before I personally introduce them to the mans hand, nailing them to bar table. "Me." I say gritting my teeth as he screamed in pain. I turn just in time to dodge a beer bottle that was flung towards me by the other men within the bar before removing the bones from the guys hand to deal with the rest of them. I leap onto the bar counter and kick bottles of beer into the faces of one of them,causing bleeding in the face. I then leap forward to be between two of them and stab both of them in the back before my face is met with a bottle and my back in met by a chair. I fall down for a little while, but I get up moments later to pull the glass from my face and a small wooden spike from my back. It only hurts for a second before the pain completely dissappears and not even a scar is left. The people within the building gasp in fear. "What...are you?" The man I stabbed said. I turn to look at him and smile before kicking him in the face. I feel arms around my torso,so I slip through the jacket I am wearing grab the spike I was previously stabbed with to stab the person in the leg. I then turn to uppercut another person before taking the gun from him out of the hoslter to turn to another person who was about to hit me. He drops his fist and begins to panic."I dont even like those guys anyway!" He told me to which I smirked and dropped the gun. And then suddenly a sharp pain caused me to rocket forward followed by the sound of a shot gun. I drop to the ground and groan in pain,this would take a lot more than I expected. I turned to be on my back to see the bartender holding a shot gun with his eyes wide in disbeilef that I am still alive. "I-I-I-I shot you from point blank range!" He yelled. I began to get up and bend backwards to crack my back."Your mistake." He attempted to shoot me again but before he could I kicked the gun up that I had dropped and shot the man in arm. The man stared at me while in pain." Who... are you?" I smirked." The names Logan." Everyone stared in disbelief as I walked over and grabbed my jacket and put it on along with my bookback. I then went into my pocket and pulled out 2 hundred dollars and put it on the bar table."Sorry for the trouble folks." I said before walking out."Bubs gonna be bubs."


	3. A New Day

_I see, so you have had somewhat of a rough childhood?_

_Rough? That's really funny doc. You have just made my day. Rough is what you call a father walking out on you. Rough is something you would call your mother being an alcoholic. And depending on your definition of rough, child abuse could be one of them. You could call them a car crash, or even a train wreck. My childhood would be the Titanic. Doesn't help that I have spent most of my life in the most dangerous and crime ridden city on the planet._

_I see…would you mind continuing for me, James? Maybe how this supposed 'crime ridden' city has taken such a big role in your life?_

_Please, call me Logan._

"**Gotham. The pinnacle of industrial accomplishment and community improvement; lead by the upperclassmen of the city who are committed to making the great city a better place, including CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne. The slums of Gotham are being cleaned up by the more fortunate, and clinics for the homeless are being made. Volunteers' help out the high class citizens take to the street to spread the word. The Future of Tomorrow, starts today!"**

The video on the train cuts off immediately after the message to show a bird's eye view of the next stop. I take a deep breath and slump in my chair of the seat I am in. The warm spring wind breathes life into my short black chopped hair. They brush over my skin like pure silk as I stare out into the open fields. The conductor over the intercom said we should be arriving at the destination in a couple of minutes, yet I see no urban areas in sight. I recall the events of the past few weeks, starting those of the bar fight. From there I had made my way south like I do almost every year.

For a couple of days though, I could smell the men from the bar following me, eventually they laid off after I hit the border to America. Like every time, someone questions if a kid should be traveling on a train by themselves to which I give them my fake I.D. On the card it tells my age is 18, and I tell them I am going to see my parents for Spring Break. Sometimes it takes some convincing that I am actually 18 which is most often answering some historical trivia occasionally some scientific and mathematic based questions. It isn't hard for me to answer them, probably since I have lived during those events of historical trivia or scientific/mathematics based questions.

Every year it's the same routine, go north then back down south. Winter is usually when the visions get harder and harder to control, when I go north they ease up. Visions of the past haunting me, picking at my scalp with a scalpel. Usually it's just random, incoherent memories. Then as they become more and more frequent, they become more detailed and based on a real timeline. Eventually I learned how my…..gift works.

Sneaking into Star Labs under an alias, I had a highly well-known and scientist, Malkarov his name was, run tests on my blood; I was working as his assistant. He was astonished and commended me on acquiring such samples."Incredible!" He told me."Do you know what we could do with this?" He asked me to which I shook my head. He smiled."With this we could cure virtually every illness known to man! Cancer, Alzheimer's, Diabetes, Brain tumors! Even our own lifespans can be lengthened with just one dose!" He told me enthusiastically. I nodded, hoping to calm him down."So how does it work doc?" I asked him curiously. His eyes lit up as he walked over to his desk and pulled up a hologram of the Sample,my DNA, and a regular human DNA."The cells of this blood are in a constant state of mitosis, spitting, dividing! Its repairing itself. It building itself up." Malkarov told me as he took a piece of my DNA and implanted it within a normal humans. Suddenly it was a if the piece was rewriting the entire structure itself, essentially curing it of any disorders of any kind.

"So what does this mean? In English this time." I asked him once more. At first I thought my question would aggravate the genius scientist but all he did was laugh and turn towards me."Don't you get it? This sample of blood, this DNA, is capable of cellular regrowth the likes of which the world has never seen. Superman, Wonder Woman, Deathstroke and others all left in the dust when compared to this miracle." He turns to his desk."With this, we can change the world! We will become rich!" Malkarov says, wicked smile stretching across his face."We just need more." He tells me turning to his desk. In a quick burst of motion he turned towards me and outstretched his arm. A thundering clap followed by a pop seared through the air before I felt a sharp pain in my side. I was rocketed across the room, slamming through multiple high tech equipment before my back is met by a wall. I gasp as I hit the ground, grunting as I spit up blood. That hurt. The ears were ringing as if someone had shotten a gun inches away from my ears. I rolled over to my side as I saw him approach me."Sonic Compressor." Malkarov says with a smirk."Impressive, is it not?"

I looked up at him, my body shaking from the force of the sonic blast. My muscles ached from where I was hit by the blast."W-why are you doing this?" I asked him, trying to buy a little time before I find a way to get my revenge. Malkarov rolled his eyes."Oh don't play dumb with me. You know as well as I do that the blood sample is from you. What I don't get is how you thought you could outsmart me, boy." He says, grabbing my hair and using it to slam my head into the wall multiple times."You thought you could outsmart me? The greatest mind of our generation? Who the hell did you think you were fooling!" He continues to bash my head, now pulling my body to a desk to which he tosses my body into."You are too stupid to be an assistant to such a fine establishment like this! At least with your blood you can make yourself useful!" He tells me as his hand moves to a switch on the side of his cannon. Suddenly the thunderclap returns before a sonic wave blasts into my body once more. My body slams into the desk behind me, its foundations caving in as I spiral and bounce off the ground into other desks; to which all are destroyed too. My body is in pain I have never felt before. Even a point blank gunshot from a double barrel shotgun hadn't done this much damage. I cough as blood splatters onto the ground beneath me. I take deep, heaving breaths as I try to push myself up to stand. As I do I hit with another sonic blast, sending me into another wall. I groan wasn't right. I should be healing and kicking this guys ass right now. Yet it was the other way around, I was getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

"I am sure you are wondering why your healing has suddenly stopped working." Malkarov says to me smiling as I try to crawl away from him, a look of desperation spread across my face."Funny thing sonic waves. Lethal, not only to the common man, but also those a little more extraordinary." He states, kicking me in my rib cage."Specifically, it reaks havoc on those with special healing factors as yourself. While no, it cannot stop the healing process, but it can slow it down." He tells me. Damn. He had this whole thing figured out. I look around for anything to use or to call anyone to help me. Not a chance. By now, as late as it is, everyone has gone home. We are the only ones here. I cough and flip to my back as he readies the cannon. He smirks."Are you ready to admit your own defeat?" He asks me. I answer by spitting in his face."Does that answer your question?" I say with a bloody smile.

The switch that he had moved before made a sudden jerk forward before landing on a setting."Oh you are going to wish you took the other option." The Mad scientist tells me, unleashing heavy fire upon my entire body. I screamed as my eardrums burst at the constant stream of searing sound. My body jerks fiercely as my mind goes blank and my body becomes numb. I dont have access to my healing. I have to think my way out of this. I turn my head, the force from the blast caving the floor slowly cave in beneath me. I see a piece of shrapnel on the on the ground beside me as I am forced deeper into the ground. I grit my teeth. I slowly reach towards the piece of metal, to which angers the person above me."You dare plot against me!?" He exclaims before turning the cannon to the highest setting.

The pressure from the increase was hard to describe. At this point I couldn't move, let alone think. _I am going to die_. I told myself as I felt my consciousness slipping away, closing my eyes. Then, suddenly the blast ceased and a gust of wind rolls over my skin. I open my eyes slowly to see the scarlet speedster himself in an all out brawl. My vision was going in and out as I struggled to regain consciousness. Every attempt to move had been futile as his muscles groaned in agony, forced to watch as The Flash duked it out with _Sinister Sonic. _Did he just give his former boss a villain name? Wow.

Things weren't going very well, when Flash got tripped up by a sonic blast under him, causing him to flip and slam into a desk. My eyes grew wide as I watched Malkarov move towards him, setting it to the highest setting once more."You shouldn't have come Flash. Now I have to kill two freaks. Such a hassle."

I heard him screamed to the top of lungs, I could tell the sonic vibrations were shredding into his eardrums just as much as my own. He must've been way tougher than I, since he forced himself up and sped towards Malkarov.

He unleashed a powerful onslaught of punches in under a second, I could tell he was trying like hell to end this quickly and efficiently. You wouldn't expect it, but this deranged nerd was better at taking punches than he looked. As I saw crimson blood rush from his ears, I could his suffering outweighed my own.

Exerting the last of his strength, he managed to destroy the cannon. From what I could make of it, his hand sliced through it at a blinding speed. As the pounding finally faded, the young hero fell to the ground. I prayed he had a healing factor and felt immensely grateful for my own.

Malkarov wailed in anger as the cannon was destroyed and quickly moved to grab another weapon, but I don't let him. Yes, the cannon slowed my healing, but it only slowed it. Thanks to the Flash's distraction, it gave me the time necessary to slowly gather enough strength to heal the most critical of injuries. I grabbed the shard of stone that was beside me and hurled it as hard as I could. I guess I threw it harder than I had originally thought because it sliced through the mad scientists body like a bullet, leaving a gaping hole in his side. He cries out as he falls to the ground, crying out in pain as I lift my body up to move over to him, but redirect my attention to Flash.

I quickly jog over to him and give him a little shake."Come on. Get up." I told the unconscious hero, attempting to pull him upward. I was a couple inches shorter than him so it wasn't such an easy task."Come on. We need to get out of here before that maniac decides to pull something else!" I yelled at him. Ugh, why does it have to be me?

You know that feeling you get when you feel someone or something is behind you? You know that buzzing behind your head that says "Watch out you idiot!"? Well. Mine was on overload. I only barely managed to throw the scarlet speedster's body to the side and leap to the side in time enough to dodge a highly explosive piece of machinery. The machine soars across the room and crashed into a large computer to which it explodes with a vengeance. The blast radius is a lot larger than I thought it would have been, before we even hit the ground the shock from the blast shot our bodies in different directions.

I slammed into objects and bounced off of the floor until all of a sudden, nothing. The pain always comes a little late when you are impaled. Next thing I know there is a large piece of shrapnel through my body. I gasp as something behind me twists it further and pushes it down into my body. I scream in pain as Malkarov lifts my body off the ground and tosses me into the ceiling, caving a whole in it before I come back to the ground. He laughs hysterically as he kicks me around."How...are you alive?" I ask him, coughing up some blood. I look up to him.

He is wearing this weird suit in the colors of green and purple, its skin tight against him and isn't doing him any favors at revealing his rather lacking body. Yet he kicked me with force beyond what was possible for anyone human, and trust me I know what it feels like to be kicked. I cough as my ribs are crushed and he isn't stopping to give my slowed healing factor a chance to kick in once more."You really underestimate my intelligence! How do you think I would die when I have all this state of the art technology just laying around? Not to mention your healing blood! This suit was taken from one of Luthor's labs, but I worked my own wonders with it." As he winds up for another kick, I reach out and grab his leg, using all my strength to toss him as hard as I could, aiming to get him off balance. I must have put more force than I had thought in it once again as he flew as if he had been punched by a Kryptonian. He slammed through a large computer screen and through the glass doors leading outward to the facility.

It seemed like the effects of the sonic cannon were beginning to wear off as the whole in my chest began to pull itself together, quite literally. I could feel my ribs reform into their proper place and the tissue pull itself tighter to repair my body as I confront the lunatic in hand to hand combat. I am pretty good when it comes to fighting, probably because I have had a long time to learn how to. I manage to dodge a high speed attack from Malkarov, bending backwards Matrix style before taking his arm; twisting his arm to slam him face first into the ground in a scorpion position. He rolls on the ground and lifts his palm, shooting a beam of plasma to my chest. Thats when I realize: thats all he _can_ do. I easily dodge the beam by spinning on the ball of my left foot, and slam my right heel into his face.

As he staggers backward, I let out a howling war cry before running to slam my shoulder into his stomach. I use my strength to lift him off of his feet as I run him through multiple objects and machinery. I continue the attack by launching him into the wall parallel to the inner lab, with such force that the wall caved as he made contact with it. Just as he fell through the wall I made my last assault, closing the distance between us, shoving my shoulder into his chest with as much force that I can muster which causes him to fly and skid across the lobby of the great institution of science and mathematics.

I slowly walk towards him, a look of hatred in my eye. I watch as he groans and tried to move away from me."Stay back! Monster! Murderer!" He screamed at me. I smirk as I continue towards him, with a devilish and serious glare."You have no right to call me a monster. You just attempted murder. Once this gets out, your career is over. I'll make sure of it." I told him to which he attempts to send a barrage of light beams towards me, which I all dodge. I reach out and grab each of his arms, swinging him into the front desk to which makes hard contact with his spine as he flips over it. "You won't win. You can boast about how stupid I am all you want, but I will always be superior. I will win in the end." I told him."For someone so smart you are incredibly stupid. You know why you are losing bub? All you rely on technology. Back in my day we didn't have all these fancy gizmo's. We only had these. Thats what we did." He lifts up his hands before striking the scientist in the jaw."I am the best." I told the scientist cracking my knuckles, and readying the knockout blow.

As my fist comes down Malkarov flashes a grin, raising him hand up. He catches my fist and seconds later a horrible ringing fills my ears. I screamed as I stumbled backward, holding my ears."Don't you know boy? Technology and cunning wins in the end." I scream and my voice is distorted in the more powerful sonic waves flowing towards me. Although, not as powerful as the Sonic Cannon he carried which physically moved me, this one merely destroyed my eardrums and rattled my brain. I slowly fall to my knees, bleeding from my nose; mouth; and ears at the same time. My agony can be heard around the entire laboratory as he turns up the intensity his other hand, combining with the previous sonic barrage. Its pushing down on my body like an elephant sat on me and wouldn't get up,forcing me into the ground."DIE!" He cried out, although his threat was distorted in the world of pain.

Blood is gushing everywhere now and pain is rattling throughout my body. _Is this what it's like to die? _I think to myself. I force myself to look up at the mad man in front of me, waves of sound disorienting the air around him so he looks like an amalgamation of his former-self.I grit my teeth, feeling my knees buckle and rattle as I bring myself back up into a standing position. I am constantly bombarded with the waves of powerful sound forcing me to lean forward as I take my first step towards him. Through the distorted image of his face I see his eyes widen."What are you doing? How are yo-that's impossible! I am taking away your healing!" He yells as he attempts to put more power in the blasts. They force me so my feet skid backward as I move a couple of feet, but that doesn't stop me from taking several steps. He yells and spits insults at me as he tried to enhance the suits power.

A loud beeping sound comes from the suit, a flashing red light accompanying it."Maximum output comes with critical risk possible." The suit tells the scientist to which he scowls."Override advising system! Maximum output deploy!" He says as he thrusts his hands forward to which an immense burst of air pressure follows. I am blasted backward, my feet sinking into the ground beneath me as I struggle to hold my ground. It feels as if the skin is being ripped off of me as I push my body forward, head first, pulling the rest of my body with me. I am losing this struggle, I can feel it every fiber of my body. As I push through he only increases. After all I am only human. How much can my body take? That's when it hits me. That suit is at its maximum just as I am.

Once again I push forward, screaming as I do so. The skin is literally being ripped off of my face as I inch forward to Malkarov. He screams at his system to increase power output, but it cannot. He howls to override the system and just as he does so a spark occurs and his right arm catches on fire. He cries in agony as his left arm scrambles to put out the right's fire. I use this as my advantage and close the distance between us before he can react. My claws split the skin between my knuckles before splitting the skin of Malkarov's wrists. I yell and run before spinning him to the wall by his wrists, one on top of the other and over his head. I knee him in the balls before pulling my left set of claws of to move them underneath his throat."What-no this can't-" He mumbles once he realizes the situation he is in for.

"Beg for mercy!" I command him as I force my claws deeper into his blood vessels. He wails as he looks me dead in the eye."Please. Please spare me. I can give you anything you want? Is it money? Do you want money? I can get it for you! Just please don't kill me!" He says as tears cascade down his cheeks."Thats enough." I hear from behind me.

The Flash is standing behind me, looking with worried eyes. He knows what I am ready to do and how much I want to do it."Put him down son. Its not worth it." He says, all high and mighty above his moral pedestal before me. I growl as the blood from his wrists flow around my claws and drips on my hand."And who are you to decide the if it's worth it or not? If I remember I had to carry your ass to safety. _Fastest man alive, _My ass."

"In my defense, even I can't handle heroics by myself all the time. That's the League is for AND I haven't dealt with sonic weaponry for a while." The hero seemed nostalgic for a moment, remembering some of his early years. I listened to him and grunted, turning back to the bawling scientist. He was losing a lot of blood now and was hanging on to dear life."Please...spare me." He requested. I replied by moving my claws closer to his throat."Why? Why should I? You tried to kill me and I won, why should I spare you? What happened to survival of the fittest?"

"Absolutely nothing can justify what he did, but killing him literally makes you no better. Be the better man kid." I could tell he was doing his best to talk me out of it, he seemed prepared to stop me if words wouldn't.

I turn back to Malkarov, his face turning white at the loss of so much blood. I grit my teeth. I want to kill him, just as I have many before him with less reason. Yet I slowly begin to retract my claws back into the ripped skin between my knuckles. Malkarov falls to the ground, still crying his eyes out. I, on the other hand, back away for a moment as I stumble to regain my composure on what had happened. I let a man who tried to end my life go free. Nothing I had done previously had lead me up to this. Nothing I will ever do will compare. I nearly fall to my knee's before finding the strength to stand. I hear police sirens in the background in my pounding ear drums as they rush into the building. Everything seems like a blur to me, everyone moving at lightspeed.

I see Flash talking to some of the policemen as I feel someone lower a blanket over my shoulders. I grit my teeth once more as I watch them carry Malkarov's body into an ambulance, throwing off the blanket and grabbing a hoodie that had been laying in the gift shop. I stuff my hands into the pockets of the jacket, lowering my head.

"Nice work kid, mind explaining why he was attacking you exactly?" He rested his hand on my shoulder, seeming proud of me. I keep my back turned towards the Scarlet Speedster, hesitating to answer."No, I don't. He was just some crazy dude with a sonic gun." I lie to the hero.

"Why were you in the labs in the first place? I don't get the vibe you were interning there."

I hesitate once more. I had my cover story, which was being an assistant to the mad scientist, it was great and all but it didn't really work before. If I told him the truth about my ability that is supposedly the greatest ever seen to man's eye, who's to say he won't report me to the Justice League? Would they try and force me into experiments like Malkarov? Or would they try and make me a hero? Neither of which seemed appealing."I was his assistant." I told him, lying once more.

He didn't seem convinced. "Well there had to be some reason he suddenly turned on his assistant. Kid, come on. What are you hiding?" His concern seemed to grow.

"I told you already I don't know." I told him lying once more. I had to admit it was admiring how much this guy cares about people, even someone like me. I dont have the luxury of that though. I sigh and turn towards, him slightly and look him in the eye, seeing the concern in them. I take a deep breath before I speak."In the lab, there is a vial on a desk with blood in it. Examine it. With your resources you should be able to figure out why he turned on me." I told him as I began to move forward, once again lowering my head."Every Man has his secrets bub, it just so happens mine are a lot more dangerous than others."

In a split second, he followed my instructions and returned with a vile. "Welp, I have a feeling I'll end up looking for you kid, try and stay safe got it?"

I smirk as I make my way off the site, raising my hand up to show a thumbs up."Its inevitable, of course I am going to get in trouble."

_After all,people like us can only stay safe for so long._

I am jolted out of my vision by the sound of the train coming to a screeching halt and the numerous bodies around me, eagerly waiting to get off of the train. I rub my temples and begin to stand, stuffing my hands into my long jacket pockets. I move through the crowd of people, staring at the doors and trying to shake the memory of the event at Star Labs. _That was nearly 7 years ago you have to forget about it_, I tell myself as the doors open and the crowd behind me pushes forward.

_Because Today is a new day _

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Bat, The Robin, and The Wolverine, and I am sorry that it took this long for me to write it. As said before, I am still in school so it is a little hard for me to find the time to write it. Thanks those who have taken the time to read and review it, I personally appreciate the support. Also, special shout out to KryptonianKid for helping me out with this one, being my editor of sorts, I really appreciate his help as well; and I look forward to returning the favor with his new and upcoming series. From now on, I will try and keep the entries to this story consistent and keep it from getting ridiculously spaced out between entries. As always thanks for reading,I hope to see your reviews, and stay tuned for the next installment in The Bat, The Robin, and The Wolverine.**


	4. The Underground

_**6 months later**_

_Cigarettes._

_Sewage._

_Alcohol._

_Money._

_Rust._

_Blood._

_Sweat._

_Fist. _

Thats how I wake up, the sudden crack of a fist against my jaw. All of the sudden the once dampened smells fill my nose as I fade back into consciousness and fall back in my chair. The back of the chair hits the ground with a thud, not to mention my head along with it. I groan loudly and cough as someone walks behind me, lifting the chair up just so I can get another jab to my nose. Blood streams down my nose down towards my mouth and I laugh at the sight in front of me, causing the blood to flow into my mouth and fill it with the taste of iron and salt.

"What are you laughing at you sack of мусор?" My assaulter says, his voice heavy with an accent.

He spoke in Russian but I can hear something else in his voice, definitely multilingual. Spanish maybe? Yes definitely Spanish, along with Portuguese and Japanese. English is the language he struggles most at, the one he knows least of. I smirk slightly and move my head in his direction, not being able to see him due to the black blindfold he has over my eyes. His heart is beating quite quickly, must be enjoying this or maybe it's his high blood pressure. One thing's for certain this guy really needs to lay off the salt, it practically forces itself in my nose from the scent of his sweat.

I spit in his direction,"Your mother would be proud, seeing as you hit like a woman." I tell him with a chuckle in my voice.

This earns me another round of quality time between his fist and my face, the ringing sound of his fist slamming into various places in my face; filling my ears before he relents. At first I am confused before I smirk and figure it out. He didn't stop on his own free will, rather he was told to stop by someone else. I could tell the second that I woke up that the Russian wasn't the only one in the room, the multiple beating of their hearts were like a beacon to my ears that were ready to hone in to the sounds of their resting pulses. I could tell who they were before the Russian even walked around and pulled the blindfold off of my head.

There in front of me stood some of the most feared crime lords in Gotham. Wilson Ibarri,Katherine Ryder,Owen Grace, and Anto Morritama all stare back at me with a look of disgust on their face. Not even mentioning the dozens upon dozens of of their trigger happy goons that look like they can't wait to put a few bullets in me. I laugh, which I guess must have sent a chill down their spine because they all shift their weight where they stood.

"Nice to see you all again. How's the family doin? What's the occasion? I doubt this is an attempt to get the ol'gang together, mostly since all of you hate each other." I say with a arrogant grin, which earns a right cross from the Russian.

"Show respect." He tells me and I spit at his feet which almost makes him punch me again, but Wilson raises his hand.

He is a large man, standing at nearly 7 feet tall. Shaven head, round baby like face and bright baby blue eyes, he would kill with the ladies if it weren't for the fact that he looked utterly disgusting most days. He is way too fat for his own good, and is always eating something, dried up food is always around his lips and stuck in his beard. It doesn't help that he doesn't seem to care about his appearance at all.

"It is true. I rather not be seen in public with this overgrown child, or the rest of these classless buffoons, but this is a rather urgent matter." Katherine says."You lied to us, you lied to me Logan.."

I smile as I look up to her, looking into her ebony eyes, reminding me of a rather pleasant night we spent together. She was a very attractive woman, standing at around 5 feet 4 inches, with a very curvy figure. If there are greek gods, Aphrodite blessed this woman and then some. She was gorgeous, in the face and the body, having a impressive bust size and nice hips(not to mention her round butt) that pushed against the dress she wore. I could tell from her voice that she was trying to keep it together, and from her eyes that she clearly was still hung on me. That one night most have been absolute bliss for her, more so than it was for me.

"Nothing personal babe, just business. Well, most of it. You were fantastic last night by the way." I told her, offering a wink, which turned into a bright smile when I saw her blush.

Owen steps forward, blocking my view of Katherine."You lied to us, Logan. You played us all, you did. Very well actually. You got inside, penetrating our defenses and climbed our ranks, becoming a very important player in our operations. A double agent. Enlighten us Logan, who do you actually work for? Who are you?"

I rolled my eyes and replied,"Ask Kat, I penetrated her the most, she should know the most about me."

Wilson raises his hand again and the Russian goes back to wail on me, for what must have been at least 10 minutes before the blob raises his hand again to make his pawn back off. At this point I am on the ground, the chair on his side, allowing me to watch the blood from my mouth pool on the ground. I hear the voice of Owen speak once more."Ready to talk?" He asks to which I shake my head. Wilson raises his hand once more and the Russian goes back to beating me to a pulp, kicking me in my mid section and stomping on my face. He finally stops when Anto screams at the top of her lungs, something in Japanese. I can't make it out much because of the sound of my ribs rattling each time I take a breath.

Eventually, large hands grab me by my shirt and pull me up right, punching me in the face once more."WHO ARE YOU!? TELL US!" Owen yells as me as he attempts to beat me in submission. I laugh and his fist halts mid swing.

"Please, tell us who you are." Katherine pleads with me, holding her hands together as if she were begging me."Just do it. When you do, I promise that no harm will come to you." Once she finishes each of her counterparts scoff.

"He compromised our entire business,is probably working for the cops, and you promise his safety if he tells us simply who he works for?" Wilson asks Kat as he munches on a Snickers bar."You must know how absurd that sounds right?" He finishes, which earns him a glare from Kat before she turns towards me. She mouths a plead to me, a look of desperation in her eyes. I smirk in response, and turn to Owen, who is staring intensely at me.

"Okay." I tell them to which they all take a deep breath."You all want to know who I am?"

"Yes baby, and once you tell us we can all go home, we can be together." Katherine responds, a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she says it. Owen's grip tightens on me, pulling me closer to his face and in turn his rotten breath. "Who are you!?" He yells at me after I take a minute to recover from the smell of his breath.

I decide I have taken quite enough from these people, gritting my teeth before grinning to him. I pull my head back and in a rapid motion, I head butt Owen as hard as possible. It does a lot more to him than it does to me and that's exactly what I was counting on. He stumbled backward, yelling insults to me and calling the Russian to help him, despite the Russian not even working for him. I smirk as the man moves towards me."Pay back." I say as he rushes forward to attack me. Before he can, I kick his left knee in, causing him to fall into a kneeling position. I finish my assault by lifting my chair to stepping and spinning, slamming the leg of my chair into his jaw. 3 other men rushed up to aid the Russian before confronting. Only three? Not even a challenge. I whip around and offer the closest one a butterfly kick, and then giving the second a drop kick to the chest. The third attempts to tackle me but I don't allow it, front flipping over him before turning around chair first to ram him into a wall hard, so hard that the wooden chair breaks from the force. Unfortunately that doesn't take care of the handcuffs I have on.

There are 5 men running up to me by the time I notice the cuffs, two with bats and three with pistols. I roll forward as they pull the trigger, shooting their own comrade in the chest multiple times before realizing I had moved from my place. By that time I leaped up, pulling my legs as I did so to move my cuffed arms to the back of me to the front, as well as splitting my legs to kick two men in the front and back of me in the chest. I duck once again to avoid gunfire, taking the hands of one of the men that have a pistol and pulling his arm out, only to lift my knee up and break his arm. With the gun in hand I spin to my right side, shooting 3 men in the head until I get tackled into a cargo box. I cough as I slam my elbows into his back and slamming my knee into his chest multiple times until he lets go. I shot the tall and bald man twice in the chest, before I use him as a body shield for the other shooters. I place my cuffed hands in his left armpit to shoot the first gunman clean between the eyes moving my eyes to the other to watch him pull out a semi-automatic.

My eyes widen as I push my meat shield over and fall onto it to dodge the gunman's fired shots, rolling forward and over the dead body to shoot the man in his abdomen. I stand as I watch the final body drop, turning to look at my captors. When I do a firing squad greets me, all equipped with Semi-automatic machine guns."Holy Sh-" I say, interrupted when my body is assaulted with multiple rounds of lead with so much force that I am flung backward a couple feet, before everything goes black.

By the time my eyes flutter open again and my breathing restarts, I look up to see that only about 10 seconds has past by what I see on one of the gunman's watches. I groan as multiple bullets begin to pop out of their places in my body and fall to the ground, while others simply roll off of my skin. I hear gasps as I begin to sit up, as the bullet entry wounds heal over. I look down to see that my handcuffs are now apart. One of the bullets must have severed my bondages, I say to myself as I lift my body up to a standing position. I stumble a little bit before regaining my balance.

"How-how did you survive?" I am asked asked which makes me smile. No matter how long I live and who I come across I am always asked the same exactly thing. What are you? How did you survive? Why are you dead? I'm not saying one shouldn't have questions, but does it really matter if I am about to kick all of your asses? Don't think so.

However, almost as certain as the questions there is always that one guy who still thinks that he's some badass and I'm the punk that will go down with a single blow. That guy here is my original captor, the one who gave me quite the memorable beatdown. I guess I should make his just as memorable.

He rushes up towards me, rearing his left fist back, his eyes telling me that he is aiming for my jaw. I rear my right arm back quickly in unison, thrusting it forward with precision towards his already incoming fist. The world seems to move at slow motion as a tingling sensation in my hand springing to life, skin moving as what lies beneath them forces itself to the surface.

The beast within.

When our fists collide my claws are only half out, but half of 12 inches is still pretty deep and plenty painful. Just like how my claws come out they were inserted in between the knuckles, tearing the skin and the muscle there and sinking furthermore into his hand. The two outer claws split the skin on the side of his hand, peeking out, while the middle peaks out of the base of his palm.

The look on his face is priceless.

The howl of terror is like music to my ears as he recoils, trying to pull his hand from my clawed fist's grasp. The tugging only makes his pain worse as he managed to rip my crawls from their slot in his skin. I smirk while he backs up, screaming bloody murder which inspires looks of terror amongst the many that populate the room.

I smile sinisterly, knowing that I look more animalistic this way."Let's get to it shall we?"

My speaking encourages all out mayhem in the room as rifles unload their clips toward me, only for me to press forward, bobbing and weaving through the ammunition that streaks through the air. My unnatural speed sends another surge of panic through the air as I near my first assailant. I rip through the man like a ribbon with my first mark being his firing arm. The arm comes clean off and flies through the air and eventually to the ground. I make my next attempt on his head, taking that clean off as well before going for the rest of the army.

The adrenaline shooting through my veins in these few seconds are of the likes I have never felt before. Even with bullets slicing through my body like high speed needles I have never felt more alive. More like an animal. More unlike who I used to be. The epiphany hit me like a freight train but a bullet embedding itself into your forehead does more than enough to mess up your train of thought and moment of emotional clarity.

Of all of the places of being injured in, the head hurts the worst. My neck jerks back but by now, the lead in my brain doesn't even matter anymore. They have successfully unlocked "The Savage". The berserker rage slows through me, and the next things I know everything turns black.

If someone were to ask me what happened, I could only give them a fraction of the story. It came in snapshots, like a picture. One of my arms tearing a guy in half. The next image is of someone getting disemboweled. Is that a heart I have in my hand? Gross. Even through all the snap-shots I am able to keep an eye on the bosses, who are being escorted out the back. It's time to get myself under-control, which believe it or not is harder to do than you would think.

When I finally come to focus, I am standing triumphantly on a pile of dead bodies, chest puffed out as I let out an eardrum shattering roar of victory. I hop down and narrow my eyes towards the exit, leaping over the massive carnage. I kick the door in to see a van going about 70 a mile or two down the road.I'll never catch in a straight shot but I might be able to cut it off. I turn my head right and break into a full sprint. My guess is that they'll try to take the bridge towards the down-town Metropolitan area, considering the roads they are taking. While I can't see them, because of the obstacles between us, I can still hear the rumble of the engine and their frantic screaming at each other. I follow that sound as I bound ontop of a couple buildings, leaping the distance easily to make the chase a bit less close.

I leap off of a rooftop onto the street sprinting to my left down an alley. I bound over a 10 foot gate without even touching it to the other side, bracing myself for the impact that I am about to feel.

I break into the street just as the truck gets there, lunging forward with my built momentum, shouldering the side of the van with all my strength. The pain is blinding, shattering my shoulder and probably every other bone on the left side of my body. I fall to the ground taking deep breaths while my healing fixed the damage I presented it. It only takes a few seconds before I am able to stand, although a little disoriented so I can see my handy work.

The impact I presented to the van, caused it to tumble over and crash into the diner on the other side of the road. I walk over to the gaping hole where the window used to be, walking through it. The restaurant is left in shambles,everything is tossed around and the counter was destroyed by the projectile I had made the van. The van is flipped over and the bottom of it is now leaking fuel and oil every where. Infact there is a large trail leading outside."Convenient for me, not so much for you." I say as I rip open the van door to check if there were any survivors.

A bullet to the brain answers my question. I stumble back a couple times which invites 5 more shots to my chest and midsection. I grunt as the bullet pop out of my skin, and the clicking of an empty barrel can be heard. I stare down my assailant, who just a few hours ago I was sharing a bed with.

"Why? Why would you do this?" A bleeding Katherine asks me. I evaluate her condition. Her head is bleeding, which suggests a concussion or some brain damage. Her legs are twisted and broken and there is blood coming from her torso that she may or may not be feeling due to adrenaline. Long story short, she is in no condition to put up a fight of any kind.

"Nothing personal sweetheart, it's just what I do." I tell her as I take a couple steps forward."Just like when you would steal people's livelihood, and plunder their insurance money. It's always just business." I tell her as I take a step closer. She tries to move but pain shoots up her body. I reach and go into her inner coat pocket, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigs. As I look around her, I confirm that the others are either unconscious or dead.

"You bastard! Burn in hell!" She says, spitting in my face. I calmly wipe the spit from my face, placing the items I have pulled from her in my pocket. I clench my fists and place them on both her shoulders, slowly unsheathing my claws to pierce her skin."Where exactly do you think I come from?" I tell her, suddenly shooting my claws through her body. She wails in agony as I pull them out and sheath them again."Well, maybe it is a little personal." I tell her, walking out of the diner with her cursing me any and every way she can.

I lit a cigarette and place it between my lips, taking a long drag before dropping the the lighter on the trail of fluid leading into the diner. Seconds later the entire thing bursts into flames before my eyes. I walk over to a nearby phone booth and punch a number.

"Black Mask, it's done."


End file.
